grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Assassin
As the forces of darkness grow stronger, their soldiers become more menacing and ruthless. Their attacks against the innocents of Bermesiah Continent grow more brutal and frequent. Even though the allied forces of the Silver Cross Town Thief Guild’s Assassins, Eryuell Island’s Elven Archers, and the Violet Mage Guild’s Magicians tried to exterminate all these monsters, they remain vastly outnumbered. The Silver Cross Town Thief Guild is training more powerful Dark Assassins, so called because of their black capes, to more effectively counter the evil that threatens Bermesiah Continent. Dark Assassins use large Claws that cover their forearms up to their elbows. They are capable of instantly "teleporting" right next to their enemies, due to their fast speed. They also have a lot of agility. They are excellent at performing surprise attacks and can use their surroundings to their own advantage. Requirements It is necessary to be level thirty (30) to be able to participate in Third (3rd) Job Promotion. "If you really want to walk the road of atonement for your past actions, then the only thing you can do is protect the people of Bermesiah from the monsters that now threaten them." - Knight Master - GP Mission (10,000 GP) Part 1 *Run the Ruins of the Silver Knights once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2 *Slay Coral Fiend 4 times in Lake Aurora. Part 3 *Slay King Guang 5 times in King Guang's Fen. Part 4 *Slay 120 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. Part 5 *Investigate The Crucible 2 times. Cash Mission (8,600 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Quotes Game Start '''Skills' '''Taunt' '''Game End' Basic Movements DA combo.png|Basic Combo DA crit.png|Critical Attack DA double.png|Double Attack DA jump atk.png|Jump Attack DA dash.png|Dash Da double dash.png|Jump Dash DA dash attack.png|Dash Attack DA grab.png|Grab Skills Dark Assasin 1.png|Invisibility Dark Assasin 2.png|Hyper-Sonic Step Dark Assasin 3.png|Unlimited Blade Spacial_Divide1.png|Spacial Divide Spacial_Divide2.png|The last hit of Spacial Divide Trivia *The ''Elsword character Elsword has an attack called "Unlimited Blade" where he performs multiple sword slashes before bringing down a powerful swing. In Awakening Mode, the finale swing is replaced by a Flaming Geyser. *The Elsword character Raven has an attack called "Hyper-Sonic Stab" where he cuts through enemies, causing multiple sword slashes upon the foe. *According to Bingo, the Dark Assassin's "Jump Attack" is classified as an "Air Combo". *The Dark Assassin Trailer had a different voice actor than the one in-game. It is probable that the trailer's actor came from another server or it was swapped with the in-game actor. *Dark Assassin was the only job advancement where an accessory, the Dark Assassin's mask, was given. However, it was removed during Grand Chase Chaos. *Strangely, despite that Dark Assassins are known for their capes, the new artwork of Dark Assassin does not possess one. *Dark Assassin's 3rd grade attack's name (Unlimited Blade) was reused for Prime Knight's 3rd grade attack. Category:Jobs and Classes